ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fifth Round
Story Animo: Welcome, to the fifth day of the War Games, and the fifth round! (Tack, Lucy, Eddy, Sunder and Padmé are out in the quad.) Padmé: Where is everyone? Sunder: Hex is still out from his last match, and Charmcaster is caring for him. And Julie is making sure John rests after his match with Phantom yesterday. Eddy: Last I saw, she had Ship tie him down to the bed. Padmé: And that’s going to stop him? Tack: Long enough. If you would be so kind as to roll the dice, M’lady. (Padmé nods her head, throwing the dice.) Animo: It will be a three on three, at the ice field. In Antarctica! Sunder: I’m going. Being forced out of the last round has got me anxious for battle. Lucy: Eddy, can you stay behind? You won your battle last time. Eddy: Oh, uh, sure. I’ve got something I need to do anyway. But can you fight in freezing weather? Lucy: No problem. Tack: Looks like it’ll be us three. Animo: Very well. To the battlefield! (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group arrives at Antarctica, where they see Ahsoka and Pierce with zombie blue skin, and Maul, who doesn’t. Lucy: Ahsoka? You’re part of the Chess too? I was hoping you escaped. Sunder: That thorn guy was revived by Phantom. Who’s the third guy? Lucy: Maul. He was killed as well. (Ahsoka comes out onto the field.) Ahsoka: Alright, boys. Who’s going to take me on? Lucy: I’ll be the one to fight you. Ahsoka: You? A little girl who has to rely on others to save her? You’re not even worth my time. Send me one of those boys. Lucy: Ahsoka, you are my friend. And I don’t want you hurt. Ahsoka: Your problem. Animo: The first match! Bishop Ahsoka vs. Lucy, begin! Ahsoka pulls out a blaster, firing several shots at Lucy. Lucy stands still, letting her body take and reform after the attacks. Lucy: You remember that time we were on the run? You chose to leave the Plumbers to help me? Is that person really gone? Ahsoka: Yep. Ahsoka charges in, spin kicking Lucy in the head. Her body turns into sludge, as she takes her human-sludge form. She goes to punch Ahsoka, who catches it, and thrusts her fingers at Lucy, jabbing her several times in a row. Lucy then wraps her body around Ahsoka, as she struggles to break free. Ahsoka then expands her hand, and puts it over Ahsoka’s face. Ahsoka struggles, but after a little bit, she stops. Lucy lets go, as Ahsoka was unconscious. Animo: Winner, Lucy! (Lucy puts Ahsoka down on the ground, and Pierce comes over, picking her up. Pierce takes her to the viewing area, as Lucy goes back to her side.) Tack: Nice job. My turn. (Tack goes out onto the field.) Come on, Pierce. Pierce: (Coming back on the field.) You’ll regret that choice. Animo: Second match, Bishop Pierce vs. Tack, begin! Pierce raises his arms up, firing thorns from them like an automatic weapon. Tack dodges to the side, and pulls out his blaster, firing at Pierce. Pierce pulls a thorn out of his head, and spins it, deflecting the blaster fire. He then throws the thorn, which hits and destroys the blaster. Tack grabs the thorn, and throws the blaster aside. Pierce points his palms at Tack, firing several thorns at him. Tack uses his thorn to block and repel them, then charges in. Tack thrusts at Pierce, who jumps into the air, curling into a ball. He then launches a large amount of thorns at Tack. Tack spins the thorn, blocking the attack, though his hand is hit, sending his thorn flying. Tack is hit by several thorns, knocking him down. Tack gets up, then Pierce appears, kicking him in the head. Tack allows his neck to stretch, his head going back. He then pulls it in at lightning speed, slamming his head into Pierce’s chest. Pierce goes flying, and lands past where Maul and Ahsoka were. Animo: Winner, Tack. Sunder: Not bad, Tack. My turn now. (Sunder walks forward, drawing his axe. Maul walks forward as well, pulling out and activating a laser sword.) Animo: The final match, Knight Maul vs. Sunder, begin! Sunder and Maul charge at each other, the two weapons colliding with each other. Sunder pushes, and forces Maul to jump back. Sunder swings his axe again, and Maul holds his laser sword reverse grip, stopping the axe. He then kicks Sunder, and jumps, going to strike his head with his laser sword. Sunder rolls to the side, going to slam the axe into Maul. Maul blocks the attack with his laser sword, then lands on his feet, jumping back. Sunder gets up, and swings again at Maul. Maul jumps up, and goes to impale Sunder with his laser sword. Sunder raises his axe, blocking the attack. Maul lands, and kicks Sunder’s hand, causing him to lose the axe. Maul then swings his sword at Sunder, as he raises his right arm. His arm is hit, as he groans. Lucy: Sunder! Sunder: Relax. I’m fine. Sunder then pulls his arm away, causing Maul to lose his laser sword. Sunder pulls on the whip attached to his axe, pulling it back in, grabbing it with his left hand. He swings the axe, hitting Maul hard in the chest. He goes flying, and doesn’t get out. Animo: Winner, Sunder! Tack: How did you take that attack? Sunder: This arm was genetically created and altered by Azmuth. It is more durable than before, to ensure it can’t be chopped off again. Animo: Now, let us return to the castle. (The group teleports back to Bellwood Castle.) Characters Team Heroes *Lucy Mann (competes) *Tack (competes) *Sunder (competes) *Eddy Others *Padmé Villains New Chess Pieces *Ahsoka Tano (competes) *Pierce Wheels (competes) *Maul (competes) *Dr. Animo Trivia *It's revealed that Lucy can survive in freezing conditions. *Maul has been revived. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games